Apartment
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Belphagor decided to give Gokudera a visit and something happens Shonen-ai. B59. BelxGokudera. :D
1. Misunderstanding

YAY! Finally done with this B59! Did i made you guys wait? O.o If yes then i'm truly sorry. -bows 90 degree- Well, this is my first time writing in this style so i'm not sure if it's good.. Alright, back to the story. ENjoy! XD

Oh and sadly, i don't own KHR... :D

* * *

The corridor was as silent as ever. Only the sound of people walking was heard. They were minding their own business as they were busy all day long. This kind of place is a certain person's ideal environment.

A blonde haired teen with bangs covering the half of his face was waiting in front of a brown gate. His face was plastered with an eerie grin. Although the people around here were busy, but they are still humans. They will have emotions such as love, jealousy and curiosity.

The blonde had been waiting there for 30 minutes. The neighbor of the 'brown gate' would have been curious and questioned the blonde immediately but as she saw his terrifying grin, her curiosity broke down immediately. It was the first time she ignored someone. This proves that the blonde's assassinate side was also shown on the outside of him and not only in the inside.

After a while, vibrations of grumpy footsteps were sent to the blonde's ear which passes through his ear canal and to his eardrum and so on. The blonde turned his head around and widen his grin when he saw the silverette.

"Ushishishishi~ You're slow, bomb-boy~" Belphagor complained.

Gokudera frowned and glared at the blonde with the mischievous grin. "What are you doing here, knife-freak?" The silverette asked in annoyance as he walked pass the blonde and got out his keys.

"Shishi~ Why?" Bel tilted his head and smirked widely. "Looking for you, that's what."

Gokudera ignored Bel as he rolled his eyes and unlocked the gate.

"Why?" He walked in the gate and took off his shoes. After that, he turned to the blonde. "Scratch that, I don't want to know." He went in the door and glanced at Bel whom was standing behind him. "Now get lost."

Gokudera intended to slam the door at Bel's face but Bel has quicker reflex and held the side of the door firmly.

"But I don't want to~" Bel purred slightly through the small gap that showed the widen eyes of Gokudera as he was shocked. Bel chuckled teasingly and swung the door open.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Gokudera backed away slightly but that just gave Bel the opportunity to get in.

"Ushishishi~ What?" Bel kept moving towards Gokudera as he was backing away. Bel locked the door behind him when they were finally in the house.

"Shishishi~" Bel's grin widen when he saw how terrified Gokudera was. He loves it when his prey looked like that. Unfortunately, Gokudera was not his prey, he was the prince's "toy". And that made Bel excited.

Bel grabbed Gokudera's wrist to prevent him from escaping. He then leaned forward to shorten their distance. Gokudera blushed and half-lidded his eyes, savoring Bel's hot breath on his lips.

Their lips were just 3 millimeters away. Gokudera closed his eyes, hoping that the blonde in front of him would give him a kiss.

"Ushishishi~" Bel smirked wider and pulled away. "You're not honest at all, Hayato~" Bel flicked Gokudera's forehead before walking to his couch and sat on it, leaving a dumbstruck-ed Gokudera in the middle of the living room.

Gokudera's face turned crimson red and threw the currently grinning blonde a good old glare. Being as childish as ever, Gokudera stomped off to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Bel can't help but burst into his signature laughter.

"I HATE YOU BELPHAGOR!" Gokudera shouted from his room and flopped down onto his bed. His face was pressed on the mattress to hide his tomato-colored cheeks. The honesty of Gokudera once again cracked the blonde up.

* * *

A/N: Nice? Fufu~ There's going to be another chapter then i'm done with this story. R&R please! ^_^


	2. A kiss

Yay! Second chapter! Woots~~~ XDD Oh yeah, there's something i need to tell you guys. This B59 story is actually a story between my RP pal and me. She was really good although her Bel changes gender every times... ^^" Yoshi, back to the story. Otanoshimi~

Disclaimer: Nope, not me. Definitely not. No way.

* * *

The crickets chirped happily in the night sky. The grasses danced along as the wind blew. A blonde was seen sleeping on a couch. His lips parted slightly as his chest rose and fell along with his breathing pace.

The doorknob twisted slightly as the door creaked. Gokudera came out of his room after he had cooled down his heart. He saw the blonde resting peacefully on his couch as he felt the heat on his cheeks. He turned away and went straight into the kitchen.

Gokudera was thirsty for cursing at the blonde the whole time in his room. He used up all his saliva so he decided to moisten his mouth again by drinking some water. Gokudera then walked out the kitchen with a cold beverage on his hand.

Gokudera took a sip of it and glanced at the blonde through the corner of his eyes. Bel was sleeping soundly on his black leather-ed couch. He fidgeted as he moved towards him.

"Cute..." Gokudera can't help but spoke out what his mind was thinking. Bel's usual grin had disappeared as it was replaced by an innocent and adorable posture. Gokudera sat down beside the prince and tilted his head to get a better look at his figure.

Although the half of his face was covered by his bangs, but the bomber liked that unique hairstyle of his. Gokudera gently caressed his face as his fingers trailed off to his lips. Bel's face was smooth and fair as his lips were soft and sexy. Gokudera stroked the blonde's bangs and leaned closer to have a taste of Bel's soft lips. But by the time their lips were just millimeters apart. Bel's eerie grin too over his face.

"A-Aren't you asleep?" Gokudera's eye widen and backed away from Bel's face.

"Ushishishishi~ Yes I am~" Bel leaned closer and grabbed Gokudera's arm to pull them nearer. "Till I felt your needy pants on my lips." Bel whispered into Gokudera's ear as his hand trailed off to his waist.

"That's..." Gokudera's face flushed as he pretended to take a sip of water to hide his reddish cheeks.

Bel smirked and licked his earlobe hungrily. Gokudera's moans was music to the prince's ears.

"Ne Hayato~ I'm thirsty~" Bel purred in a sexy voice and bit Gokudera's ear harshly before nibbling it.

"Nn... S-So..?" Gokudera panted softly and eyed the blonde suspiciously. Knowing Bel for quite a time, Gokudera knew that he's planning something bad.

"So? Feed me~" Bel rested on Gokudera's shoulder and behaved like a child would.

Gokudera felt embarrassed and turned away. "Ne~ Come one~ Ha~ya~to~" Bel pouted and whined softly. The pianist could not resist the blonde's cuteness and gave in.

"Fine..." Gokudera sighed in defeat and took a sip of water in his mouth, not swallowing it. Bel smirked and waited for the silverette to take his action. Gokudera hesitated for a while before tilting Bel's chin slightly. He half-lidded his eyes and leaned down to give the older man in front of him a kiss.

Bel smirked into the kiss and presses the back of Gokudera's head to deepen the kiss. Gokudera tilted his head to have a better access into Bel's mouth. Bel took the chance to slip his tongue into Gokudera's and explored every inch of it. Gokudera moaned as he fought back. Their tongue soon started a battle of dominance.

After a few minutes of tongue battling, they parted for oxygen. Both of them panted hardly as Bel's hand started to slid under Gokudera's shirt. The half Italian jolted slightly and shivered.

"Ushishishi~" Bel smirked wider when he saw Gokudera's pants tightens. "It's only a kiss and you're hard~" Bel leaned in and whispered on Gokudera's lips as he rocked his hips against the other's, earning a very sexy moan from his partner. "You're so greedy~" Bel teased and pinched his nipple softly.

Gokudera realized what they had done as he felt embarrassed about it. He quickly stood up and decided to escape into his room but Bel got ahead of him. He grabbed Gokudera's arm and turned him around.

"Where do you think you're going?~" Bel tilted his head and seduced the silverette with a deep and husky voice which seemed to work like a charm. "You're still hard you know?" He chuckled and eyed the bulge on Gokudera's pants.

Gokudera's cheeks turned red and scowled at the blonde. "I hate you." Gokudera said it calmly but with a growl in his tune. But since Belphagor, a self-proclaimed prince, never takes people seriously.

"Ushishishi~" Bel pulled Gokudera forcefully and due to the force, Gokudera was now resting on the prince's chest. Bel tilted Gokudera's chin to look at him. "I love you too bomb-boy~" Bel leaned in and gave Gokudera a once in a life time kiss that was filled with love and care.

This kiss showed that,

If Gokudera Hayato was caught hanging out with someone and they were very close, he would get jealous.

If Gokudera Hayato, by any chance, barged into the Varia meeting room to just take a look at him, he would be very happy.

If Gokudera Hayato got hurt or dies, he would torture the one who did that to his beloved Hayato. Not with the sadistic face of his but with a serious and hurt expression.

Even though Gokudera doesn't know what Bel was thinking when he kissed him but he felt that this kiss is a determined and confirmed one. Not the ones that Bel gave him at the first time, sloppy and it's just for pure entertainment. Gokudera wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and tangled his fingers into the soft hair of Bel.

Both of them can't help but decided to savor this kiss.

* * *

A/N: Owari desu~~ ^3^ Bwahahahahaha! I'm sorry but i just can't make myself to write some crappy sex scenes... Sex scenes are hot but i'm not good at writing those so if it ended up into a shitty one, I WILL KILL MYSELF! QAQ Alright, i'll try to write some in my next stories. I wonder how long will it be.. Hn... =w= Haha, hope you enjoyed it, R&R please~~ :D


End file.
